


Jeeves and the Rabbit

by drunken_kurage



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sex Toys, just talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunken_kurage/pseuds/drunken_kurage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nonsense drabble I wrote ages ago. Bit of dialogue brought on by too much caffiene and not enough sleep. I swear I have no idea where this idea came from, but I have a niggling its related to a discussion about Jeeves discovering the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Rabbit

"The post has just arrived, Sir. With it came this package."  
  
"Thank you, Jeeves...Good lord, Jeeves, what is this?"  
  
"According to the packaging, Sir, it appears to be a rabbit."  
  
"I can see that, Jeeves. He's right there. But what about this funny bit on the side?"  
  
"It--"  
  
"Ah-agh!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Jeeves! It's wriggling!"  
  
"Most disturbing, Sir."  
  
"Yes, well, make it stop."  
  
"Very good, Sir."  
  
"Thank you, Jeeves. Dashed unnerving, that. Why do you suppose it, ah...What's that word, Jeeves? Starts with a U."  
  
"Undulate, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, that's it. Why do you suppose it undulates like that? And why? What purpose could such an undulating thing have, aside from scaring the dickens out of unsuspecting, perfectly dulated chaps?"  
  
"To be crass, Sir, it would appear to be a device to aid in the private joy of young ladies."  
  
"The private jo-- Good lord, Jeeves. That is to say...Good lord, Jeeves. Good lord."  
  
"Indeed, Sir."  
  
"Quite. Ah."  
  
"Does Sir plan on keeping the package?"  
  
"No. No, no, Jeeves. Cast the bally thing back from whence it came."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Wriggling rabbits for young ladies have no place here. Let it be known that Bertram's abode is an undulating free zone!"  
  
"Very good, Sir."  
  



End file.
